Wireless telecommunication networks often use carrier signals to communicate information between base stations and user devices (e.g., smartphones, tablet computers, etc.). A primary carrier signal may include an uplink carrier and a downlink carrier. The uplink carrier may be used to communicate information from a user device to a base station, and the downlink carrier may be used to communicate information from the base station to the user device. Additionally, a carrier signal may correspond to a particular range of radio frequencies. For instance, carrier signals for personal communication services (PCS) may include radio frequencies between 1850 and 1990 megahertz (MHz), and carrier signals for advanced wireless services (AWS) may include radio frequencies between 1710 and 1755 MHz for uplink carriers and radio frequencies from 2110 and 2155 MHz for downlink carriers.
In some scenarios, a range of radio frequencies (e.g., a frequency band) may be divided into both uplink carriers and downlink carriers. At times, a law or regulation may include a carrier restriction that prohibits a frequency band to only uplink carriers or downlink carriers. Carrier restrictions may apply to all of the coverage areas of a wireless telecommunications network or may only apply to certain geographic areas, such as a city, a county, a state, etc., such that some coverage areas within a wireless telecommunications network may be subjected to a carrier restriction while other coverage areas within the same network may not.